The Mystery of Château du Mal
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Danger is coming for Tintin. Belgian journalists has disappered to the castle Château du Mal and young Simoné, from his past, is coming to Marlinspike to warn Tintin. But can he handle with his dark past and what is the connection between him and his friends? Maybe they had met before? Read and review!
1. The Mysterous Visitor

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Visitor

**Marlinspike Hall, Tintin's bedroom**

It was a beautiful and sunny morning at Marlinspike. The sun shone through a window on the west side of the manor, in the bed a young man was sleeping, a boy of 21 years who had ginger hair (which stood stubbornly in a quiff) and had sparkling green eyes like emeralds. His white fox-terrier Milou was sleeping at the bedside, possibly dreaming about bones.

**23.00, the port at Pacifiq 1930**

"Is this what you want? Your heart and soul is stained and soaked with evil and darkness and what is your deepest desire? To kill your own family!"

A ginger haired woman faced a man with pure darkness

"You have nothing to do with this, Madeleine!" hissed the evil man angry, he started to loose his patience. "Now, move your way and tell where your ginger son is!"

"Or what? You're going to kill me? I'll rather wait with pleasure than to let you kill my little boy!" said Madeleine cheeky, she would rather die than let him kill her son. And she wasn't afraid for death!

"Madeleine, you're playing with death! This is going to happen anyway, you knew what happened to Charles!"

"It was you and your evil organization who killed him, you ordered them to kill him! He deserved the name more than you do!"

"Charles got what he deserved and my blasted father got it too! The same fate is waiting for Jules and León, but his youngest son shall die first!"

"You're a cruel, evil and emotionless devil! Then you have to kill me!"

"If you just could be mine, none of this would happen! And what did you choose? The 'Saint' Jules, of course! Now, I want to know. WHERE IS THE BLASTED BOY?" roared Gervaise, losing his control for his high temper.

"I won't tell you! You have to kill me, I said!" said she furious.

Then he showed his secret weapon, a pair of razor sharp metal claws. He smirked like an mad ax murderer and seemed to admire the metal claws with joy, this man was sick-minded!

"This claws of beauty is reserved for Tintin, one day come when I'm going to rip out his heart! Then I'm the only Boncoer and I'm going to rule the world!"

"Enough with talk!" yelled Madeleine and took a gun from her pocket, but Gerviase just snapped with his fingers and in a moment a few people appered. They had black robes with hoods, the backside of the hood was marked with an red X and a skull in the centre.

"Dear Madeleine Boncoer, let me introduce these fellows. Organization Mortem!" said Gervaise and grinned, showing his sharp teeths and took off the hood of the robe he was wearing. His eyes was black like the darkness in his heart, he had a hooked nose and a long scar at his right eye.

"I'm no longer Gervaise Boncoer, the second son of Jacques Boncoer! This is me, Xilav!" said he dangerously low and snapped with his fingers again. One of the organization came and gave him something wrapped in a white paper. 'Xilav' took the paper off and showed Madeleine what it was. A puppet doll, it look like Tintin. But this Tintin was older and had white shirt, blue sweater, brown plus four and white socks with brown shoes. He had ginger hair with a quiff and green eyes, her eyes.

"What is the meaning with this?" asked Madeleine angry, a puppet doll of her youngest son. What was these people thinking with? Was they going to use him like a marionette?

"This boy is going to be our goal! A brave, nozy little boy, right? Suits him perfect, just like Jules!"

"Don't you dare to touch my-rrraahhg..."

Madeleine couldn't finish the sentence, Gervaise had took a sharp knofe fast and stung it straight in her heart. Her blue dress became soaked with blood, her face was pale like snow and her green eyes was wide open. Her expression was written with fear.

She fell to the ground, the blood was forsing from her chest and tears was floating from her eyes.

"Lo...ve...Tin...tin..." was her final words, then she died.

Madeleine Boncoer, born Lumieré, was dead. The ginger haired woman, people had loved and got the warm and kind feeling, was no more. The organization just laughed coldly without emotions, calling her "filthy pathetic woman" and disappered in the dark and black night.

One half and hour later two young sailors found her and her hidden son. They called the police and they felt sadness for the poor father and his sons whose lost their wife and mother. But they didn't know that one of them, a dark haired man with a fish name would have everything to do with the boy they found the fateful night in June 1930.

**Marlinspike Hall, Tintin's bedroom**

Tintin awoke with a start, he didn't know why he felt so sad. It was like his heart going to broke in pieces. He almost thought maybe someone wanted to kill him (again)!

Then he realized that he was safe on Marlinspike. No one was there to kill him. Tintin had always felt whatever he goes, there's always someone who wants to kill him. But not this time! After the adventure with the alph-art, he decided to at least a month he can have a little vacation. Now Tintin knew that Rastapopoulos was gone forever (actually they never found his body, but Tintin assumed this), he could feel that he was safe from that villain!

Tintin got out of bed, stood in the middle of the floor and made his daily morning got down on hands at first. With his legs in the air, he began to dissociate them and soon he had made a splits in midair.

"If the Captain could see me now", he thought with amusement. "I had probably given him a shock, he only knows that I tend to do morning exercises. But he does not know that I can do trapeze tricks in midair!"

Tintin laughed a little to himself, began to push off and did a reverse voltage in the air. He landed at once on his toes, holding the balance for a while. A few minutes later, he began to slowly lift his right leg and held it straight up. He felt his left leg was shaking a little and itbecame harder to keep his other leg straight. Then everything was ready.

Tintin put down his right leg to the floor again. His morning exercises were done for today.

He headed for a shower in the bathroom and took off his night suits. A few seconds later he was in a hot shower. It stung a little bit on the back where there was scar which had a form like an X. He remember Gervaise said that he was cursed.

Tintin didn't want to remember him, but he was still proud of how he escaped from him. But he felt sad because he had to left his friend from his childhood.

Simoné Coure, his only friend and memory of his past in that little village Pacifiq, which was lying at the sea. He wondered if his parents house was still there. He and Simoné played a lot with Tintin's big brother León. But León died 12 years ago in an car accident.

_Oh León..._though Tintin sadly. _I miss you so much. And Father, I wish I could see you again!_

Tintin's father was an Belgian and fought against drug smuggler, murder and other criminals. Tintin loved him more than his own life, but when he saw him been killed, his own heart broke in thousand pieces. Tintin had to escape from his home and came to Brussels. He knew nobody would love like his own family did. He would left to a cold world, forgotten and unloved.

"No, I shouldn't think about it" said Tintin loud to himself. "It was the past, it's gone and buried. I should live now, I'm safe and sound here with Captain and Professor! Right, Milou?"

His dog Milou let out a happy bark and watched at Tintin who dressed his everyday clothes. A flannel shirt, a pair of his brown plus fours and his usual blue sweater. Then he tried to comb his hair, but his quiff stood always up in the air. He had this tuft since he was born and he liked it.

"Was worth a try" he said on joke. "Come, Milou! I'm sure Captain is waiting for us."

Then he headed down for breakfast with Milou who ran after Tintin, the young reporter.

Captain Haddock was sitting at the breakfast table and waited for Tintin. Professor Calculus was in his labratory and was working on something new. Whatever that was, Haddock hoped it was not something dangerous or stupid. Mostly he hoped on not stupid like that motorized roller skates or the bed in the wall or something else.

"Good morning, Captain!" said a cheerful voice. It was Tintin, always at good mood on the mornings.

"G'morning, lad!" he answered his best friend. "Did you slepp well?"

"Not quite" said Tintin and was a bit pale. "But it's alright, nothing bad with it" he said quickly. The last he wanted was to make Captain worry about him.

"If you say so, lad" said Haddock. "By the way, pretty interesting in the newspaper today"

"Oh, is it? Nothing terrible, I hope." said Tintin interested and worried at the same time and Haddock started to read loud from the newspaper.

** The mystery of Château du Mal**

** Disappeared**** journalists are still missing**

** Believed to be kidnapped**

** Belgian journalists warned of danger**

"It seem very strangely with this mystery" pondered Tintin suspiciously. "These people can't just vanished into thin air... Wait a second! Did you say "Belgian journalists!"

"Blistering barnacles and thundering typhoons!_ You _is Belgian, right?" exclaimed Captain Haddock extremly worried.

Tintin nodded quietly. This story was very fishy, but why are someone after journalists? And especially Belgian journalists? In this moment Tintin decided to solve this mystery, he wasn't afraid for someone and he didn't want to be protected by someone. He was a journalist and he is not scared for something!

* _ Meanwhile_ *

But both Tintin Captain Haddock didn't know that a young woman observed them from the bushes in the garden of Marlinspike.

_"So he can be in danger. Tintin, prepare yourself for our first meeting on 7 long years!" _she though intensively and at once her heart pounded fast when she saw the young journalist.

Tintin seem to talk with this Captain Haddock, she recognized that ginger hair with a quiff and those green eyes. And that smile, so kindhearted and friendly like his nature.

It was the boy she hadn't seen since she was 12 years old and had search for him for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>This chapter had been re-written, it really sounded un-realistic to be the first chapter in the story! The other going to be re-written too, when I have time!

See ya!

Your beloved author Lunan95!


	2. Tintin's Sad Past and Simoné Coure

Chapter 2: Tintin's Sad Past and Simoné Coure

It was on the afternoon Tintin decided to go to his apartament at Labrador Road 26. He needed to to know more about this Château du mal. All he knew was the castle was on a island outside the Belgian coast and it was haunted. Many people had disappered inte that castle and had never come back. But something mysterous is happening there and Tintin decided to find out why and who.

Back in his apartment, it felt like before, before Tintin met Captain. He had lived all alone with Milou for company. Although he had Milou, he could not help but feeling lonely. He had moved to Labrador Road when he was 15 years old. It was his first home alone with no family who could support him. That year he became an apprentice in journalism at the Daily Reporter. Landlady Mrs. Finch was very kind to him since he came to Brussels. She had met him at the train station and told him that she had received notice that a young boy would rent an apartment by her Labrador Road. She always said it did not matter if the rent was a few days late or that she could take care of his apartment while he was away.

It felt strange to be back, it was like when he came home after the adventure with Karabodjan. It had always felt like it was something, something important which was missing in his heart. Then he understood everthing, it was his first best friend that year.

It broke his heart when Tintin heard that horrible day, when he found out his father was killed in the war and he was forbidden to show emotions in front of his uncle Gervaise. So when he was alone in his room that night, he cried all night long. It was the worst feeling he ever had after his brother León died, his father and only family was gone forever. His father Jules who was so kind and beloved. He had always taking care of Tintin since he was only a baby-boy. His mother Madeleine was killed when Tintin was 18 months old, he knew that story. She was dead when the police came to the house and Tintin was found at the harbor by a young seaman. Tintin didn't know how his mother looked like, but he only knew his father always told him that Tintin looked like his mother.

Tintin could still remember his father and brother. León was his older brother and was five years older that Tintin. He liked to tease Tintin and had dangerous plays together with their neighbor Simoné Coure. León and Simoné always called Tintin for simple and clean.

León had dark-brown hair and blue eyes, he was also funny and joked a lot. He was good at everything at school and had the best grades in his had always though León was so stronger that himself, he couldn't imagine something tragical like an train accident could happen his brother.

Tintin was 8 years old and had stuck in the rails when some wicked boys had chased him and Leon had come to the rescue. His brother tried to pull his foot off and the foot had come off in the same moment a train arrived with such speed. Leon had pushed away his brother from the railway tracks, but he had no chance to escape. Worst of all was that Tintin saw his brother die. When he came up again he saw that the train had slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. Leon was wide-eyed, squashed under the train and the whole face was filled with blood was no longer lives in the blue eyes. Tintin had seen his brother die a painful death.

After that his father had taking care of Tintin, he understood his father wanted have his only family close. His father worked as an archaeologist, he applied for a desk job at home and succeeded.

For Tintin it felt like he could never forgive himself, if he didn't had to be so unsuspecting and naive and León have never died.

_"It wasn't your fault! It was a trap!" _saidan sweet girl voice, so sweet like strawberry in July.

Those words, it was Simoné who told him that and not only her. His said too it wasn't his fault and he was a little boy at that time. Some people would say this was rubbish, but Tintin knew Simoné was alive, safe and sound. He just knew it and he knew that she probably had a good life at this moment, right now.

Something was wrong, it felt long way.

_"Shouldn't it feel okay right now?" _though Tintin worried. It was the same feeling he always had when he came home from school. At that time he was always afraid for only one person. The only he had feared for his life.

Then he knew, someone was there! Probably was this person hiding somewhere and spying at him in this moment.

"Who are you and where you hiding?" he bellowed and Milou started to growl at something. That was the proof that someone was there.

Tintin started to walk around in the apartment. Somewhere could this unknown visitor be. He shut his eyes and continued to walk around. Then he knew it and stopped. He opened his eyes and saw himself standing in front of the wardrobe in his bedroom.

"Come out! I know you're in there and hide yourself! Let's get this over and done with this foolishness!" he said angry.

He waited a few seconds which felt like hours. Oh, wouldn't it be easier to give up this game?

"I had enough of your stupid little game! I'm counting to three, then you come out and explain! One...two...and thr...

WHAM! The both doors to the closet flew up, slapped on his face and someone yelled BOO!

It was an hard knock at his face, then he heard someone laughing. But wasn't an cold and evil laugh.

It was an high and ringing laugh, someone who laughed with the heart's pleasure.

Tintin looked up and saw an beautiful woman with short red hair and blue eyes. She smirked with joy and raised an eyebrow.

"Simoné Coure!" exclaimed Tintin, Milou jumped up and down and barked happily.

"Tintin, kon'nichiwa!" said Simoné happy and grinned.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Tintin didn't understand her, she was talking japanese! She had probably studied in Japan like she wanted and now he didn't understand a word what she was talking about!

He shook his head, shrugged and sighed highly.

"Or like you would say, how it's going?" she said suddenly and smirked more.

Tintin couldn't stand it anymore, he rushed to his friend and hugged her. It felt nice to hug her once again. He could feel her surroundings around himself. He shuted his eyes and just felt it. Her strawberry red hair, her soft lilac dress and her pale skin, it looked like almost snow. And that eyes, blue like the sean. Her surname means "heart" in french.

"It's nice to see you again...Tintin Boncoer" Simoné said softly and was hugging her long time missing friend from her childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Ahhh, finally second chapter is up! I,ve worked so hard with it. And it took so long time to make it right. Sorry, next time it's going to be soon. I had so much work to do and it was the history essay about Vasco da Gama!

I just say to one of the rewiever's, Harry Potter fan, in Tintin it's no prophecies. But I'm going to reveal a little.

It's Tintin's special surname someone want to make it end (yes, Tintin is his real name, if you ask!) Then name Boncoer is old and have existed since the 1600 century as well as Haddock. Someone want to end that name and Tintin is the last in his family who has the name Boncoer. And his mother was killed because she fighted against drug smugglers together with Tintins father Jules. In years had the Boncoer family been against drugs, counterfeiters and other atrocities. One historcal person was aboard on the ship the Unicorn and it was Tintins ancestor Antoine Boncoer who was an navigating officer and the first mate under Sir Francis Haddock 1698. How Antoine survived, it's something no one know something about.

The other reason that someone wanted Tintin killed as baby was mostly because of a gypsy woman who predicted in chiromanti. She told a story about three brothers in the Boncoer family and foretold about the last and second son of the youngest brother. The second son would stop the family curse which has existed since 1699 and reunion with his ancestor's commander's descendant.

Well, I know it's sounds odd with that! But I think that suits good with Tintin and he doesn't know a thing about his family history, not until he found a golden compass in his attic with captain Haddock.

Isn't it exciting, don't you think that? See forwarw to next chapter!

See ya!


	3. The Homeless and the Generous

Chapter 3: The Homeless Visitor and The Generous Captain

"But tell me, Simoné! Why are you here in Belgium?" asked Tintin curiously his childhood friend.

They sat on the couch at Tintin's apartment and they had talked a lot. Milou was sleeping on an red armchair och probably dreaming about bones again. Tintin however, was extraordinarily glad to be with his friend again. The last time they talked was when Tintin get aboard on the train to Brussels for 12 years ago. Now she was 22 years old and she had told him exactly what happened at their home village.

"Um, well..." she started to say, a bit unsure. It was strange to see her react like that way. Tintin just smiled at her, Simoné had always teased him before and now it was reversal of roles.

"Actually, I wanted to see you. I had seen you at the newspapers and I wanted to meet you." said Simoné at last and smiled happily at Tintin. "You doesn't live here a lot, right?"

"No, I usually lives at an manor called Marlinspike Hall with my friends." answered Tintin, he wanted to badly talk about his friends, Marlinspike, his journeys and everthing else.

"Is they good friends? I mean, you lives in an manor with friends, so you seem to be very close with them and they be very good friends!"

"Oh, wait until you meet Captain and the Professor. Captain is going to like you, you're so funny and good in games. Professor can like you too, we is almost like an family. With Milou and Captain's cat, of course!" exclaimed Tintin excited and he started to tell her about his first meetings with Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus, their adventures together and the life at Marlinspike.

"...And it's not going a day without something exciting happening. We're still discovering secret passages at Marlinspike or the Professor show us an new invention! It's very nice to live there!" finished Tintin and waited tensely for what Simoné would think of what he had just told her.

"It's sounds wonderful! It must be most brilliant place in the world!" said Simoné dreamy and grinned more. She wanted so badly to visit Marlinspike Hall with Tintin and Milou.

"I know! We can visit Marlinspike Hall, if you want so much!" exclaimed Tintin unexpectedly energetic.

"What! Wait a sec! Do you mean right now!" asked Simoné surprised, she hadn't expected this after all.

"Yes, why not? I'm sure that Captain would be happy to meet one of my friends!"

*_About an hour later_*

Little later sat Tintin on his motorcycle togrther with Simoné, Milou and their suitcases. Tintin had a suitcase and Simoné had a bag. Tintin headed towards Moulinsart, he was especially in a good mood. Nothing could spoil this day, not even problems.

"We're there soon. It is the great hall over there, straight ahead." shouted Tintin to drown out engine noise.

Simoné saw a huge white manor with blue roofs and a grand courtyard with trees, shrubs and rose bushes. Then she saw someone waiting for them, it was full-grown and strong man with beard, raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He seems to be very excited to see Tintin, because he started to shout joyfully and waving his hands wildly in the air.

_"It must be the captain Tintin had told so much about!"_ though Simoné and felt the excitement in her heart.

Tintin stopped the motorcycle in front of the manor and the captain came towards to them.

"Ahoy, laddie! It was about time to come home, you know!" exclaimed Captain cheerful and gave Tintin a hug.

"Hello, Captain!" said Tintin fondly and Milou jumped up and down, barked happy to see the captain. It was always funny with captain Haddock around.

"Um, Captain. I would like to present a friend of mine to you." said Tintin a bit shy and Simoné jumped down from the motorcycle to meet captain Haddock.

"Captain, this is Simoné Coure" said Tintin and watched his childhood friend and best friend who shook hands with each other. "Simoné, this is captain Haddock!"

"It's so nice to meet you, Tintin has told a lot about you!" greeted Simoné. She finally got to met this man who was her childhood friend's best friend and she though this was a very good friend, indeed.

"Simoné Coure, eh? A big pleasure to meet you, little red-hair!" said Captain amused. This Simoné had strawberry-red hair and that green bascer maked her head look like an sweet strawberry.

"Excuse me? "_Redhair_"? You call me an redhair!" said she frustated, she was always teased for her red hair and this was enough!

"Oh, no!" groaned Tintin desperatly, this couldn't just happen. Simoné was about to pick a fight with Captain and that was no good!

"Only joking, miss!" explained Captain quickly, maybe he saw Simoné going to be mad.

"Oh! Um, sorry!" said she and flushed. Both Tintin and Captain could see tha she was ashamed to losing her temper so fast."Shouldn't had lost it!" mumbled she and looked away. She stared at Milou who has dug up a bone.

"No, Milou! Not an another bone again! moaned Tintin angry. "You'll never learn, right?"

He took the bone from his white dog and threw it away. Both Simoné and Captain laughed at the hilarious scene.

"Now I don't want to see it again, do you understand!" he hissed angrily and Milou looked ashamed, but came on better thoughs. Milou ran quickly inside the manor.

"Come inside, if you don't want to catch a cold!" said Captain and both Tintin and Simon'e took their suitcases and bags, all three of them step insaide the manor. Simoné stood and looked at everything. It was a beautiful sight, she had never seen something like this before in her life.

"Incredible! Wonderful! I have never seen something so...so" breathed she aimlessly and admired Moulinsart Hall.

"You like it, right! It's very hard to unlike this place" said Captain amused at the sight on Simoné's face.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Tintin and walked to his friend. "Where do you live?"

"Actually, I don't have a place to live. No one will took me in!" answered Simoné, it was true. She had been on everywhere and asked to spend the night, but they refused.

"But why don't you stay here!" asked Captain cheerful, this Simoné is a special person and it would be fun to have her. Calculus would like her, she's interesting.

"Do you really mean it!" said Simoné surprised, everything seems to surprise her today.

And besides, she wanted to near Tintin and his life is in danger.

That Château du Mal seems to be very dangerous and the Captain was kind enough to let her stay in this beautiful manor. Both Tintin and Captain seems to be very close each others, like brothers.

"Thank you so much, Captain!" thanked Simoné grateful and felt like this was a new home. Maybe Tintin saw this manor like his home.

"There's a bedroom upstairs which we never use, but we have always ready for a guest. You can have it, miss Simoné" said Captain, it was nice to be with that girl. She could live with hem, if he could convince Tintin to live here! "Nestor can show you the way! Nestor!" called Captain.

"Yes, sir!" said Nestor came towards the three of them and saw they got a guest.

"Can you show this girl to the room? You know, the one which's always empty!"

"Yes, sir. Come with me, miss." said Nestor and took her bag. Simoné followed Nestor upstairs, but the half way she stopped and turned around.

"Thank you so much! See you later, Tintin and _Onii-san_!" she called and followed Nestor up to second floor, very happily with herself.

Downstairs stood Tintin and Captain Haddock, very astonished and stunned with what she had said to them.

"Um, Tintin. What does in all sea and earth that means?" asked Captain his young friend.

"Do you mean_ Onii-san_, Captain?" said Tintin. He was very surprised, he knew that word after all.

"Yes, what else! You must to know that word!"

Yes. I do know that word, Captain" answered Tintin his sailor-friend, Simoné seems to like Captain, after all. "That word _Onii-san_ means 'big brother', Captain"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Oh, it seems like I'm very lazy with the chapters, but honestly! I,ve been sick the whole last week and couldn't update more chapters. But I'm going to update so soon I can, I promise!

But here's chapter 3, enjoy and REVIEW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

Sincerely,

Lunan95


	4. Friendship and Faint

Chapter 4: Friendship and Faint

It seems like Simoné enjoyed the life at Marlinspike Hall, she had lived with Tintin, Milou, Captain and Calculus a week and the Professor was very fond of the young girl. He was especially fascinated by her ability in theater and music. She also had a rather fiery temper and could become acidic over the slightest little thing, unlike Tintin.

Captain also seemed to like her. When she was angry that a window could not be opened and happened to take down the handle, she started swearing and jumping up and down with rage. Captain thought it was funny that Simon got mad and she liked to play Sea Battle with him, but she always lost against Tintin in chess. No one could beat him in chess, he was too good. Captain always loose after half an hour and Simoné loose after 15 minutes. The Professor had never played chess with Tintin, he perfered to read novels.

"Well, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Simoné, it had rained the whole day and they couldn't go out because they would be drown in that messy rain.

"I don't really know, maybe chess?" said Tintin and write in his journal. Where he got that book and how long he had it, was no one knows.

"And loose against you again? No thanks!" snapped Simoné annoyed. The Professor was reading an novel in an armchair. He seems like he had fun when he watched Simoné being angry.

"Jealousy?" asked Tintin amused and continued to write in his book. Once had Captain asked about that book and Tintin started to talk about something else, maybe it was a private book.

"A bit!" answered Simoné and got bored. "Now, I'm going to annoy Captain! It's always fun!"

"I don't know where he is. You can check at the libary!" said Tintin interested, he hadn't seen Captain on the whole day actually.

"The libary? No way he's in there!"

Then she disappeared somewher in the huge manor. Tintin sighed and continued to write in his journal.

_25th April 1972_

_Today is a quite boring day. The whole day had rained, if I go out I'm going to be drowned. I wonder where Captain is. I haven't seen him today, it's unusual to be Captain. The Professor made some pillars so Captain can drink whiskey again. I want to play something with them, but they not good at chess and I'm not very fond of Sea Battle. Maybe I could...no, it's not the right time yet! Someday I must to tell Captain about my deep secret and I must to do it soon, if that horrible family curse doesn't catch me first. Sometimes I remember when León and me had boring and...Now I got it! I know what we can do, I'm quite sure that both Captain and Simoné would like it, maybe the Professor too!_

_Sincerely, Tintin_

*Meanwhile*

Simoné walked around the guge manor, it was nice to walk here. Nothing could disturb her thoughs like before. This time she though about Tintin, he had acted strange lately.

_'He can't flee from his past anymore, Captain has started to ask more questions about Tintin and Tintin is trying to think about something else. He's scared for Gervaise. I just know it.' _though Simoné worried and walked into a room. It must be the libary,she needed to talk with Captain. Only Captain can understand Tintin now and it's better if he know. Then Tintin have more chance to be alive and something is after journalists. Belgian journalists, like Tintin.

"Ahoy, Redhair in sight!"

It was Captain, finally she found him. But where has he been? He looked very happy, as if he found an treasure. It would be just typical like Captain.

"Where in the Atlantic Sea has you been?" said Simoné angry, she had enough now. She has been worried for Tintin's life and here goes Captain with his childish pranks!

"Found an interesting book, you got to see that!" answered Captain cheerful and excited. "By the way, where's Tintin? He got to see that amazing book!"

"I've came and looking for you because I think he's in _danger_!" hissed Simoné very slowly and frustated. She care about that book, but now Tintin was more important.

"What! Is he alright? What happened to him? Tell me!"

"Do you know something about Château du Mal? I know a lots of things about it!" said she quietly.

"Go on! Tell me!" asked Captain. If Tintin was really in danger, he has to protect the boy.

"Tintin's father's brother works with smuggle drugs and want to end Tintin's surname forever. He wants to kill him, I heard him and saw him with Allan!" exclaimed Simoné fast and desperatly.

A few seconds it was very quiet like at an graveyard. Then...

"ALLAN? Do you mean Allan Thompson? Ex-mate on Karabodjan and drug smuggler?" shouted Captain. Now this was bad, very bad. If Allan touch an hair on Tintin's head, he was messing with the wrong person.

"Yes! That's him, he want revenge on Tintin. I think they met when..." told she and stopped. The girl was very pale, like an ghost.

"When?" repeated Captain impatiently. He was so closed to find Allan and knock him down.

"When Tintin was 13 years old, he catched an few drug smugglers at our home village. I think that was Allan and now he wants revenge at him!" she continued and looked at her new friend. She knew at once she did right to tell Captain about this. Captain is a very good person, indeed.

"Right, we got to tell Tintin about this! Where's he?"

"In the living room, I think. Still writing in his book." answered Simoné and was following Captain. They had known her a week and they trusted each others so seriously.

Then they sew the Professor coming right to them and he seems to be very worried.

"Captain! Miss Simoné! So terrible, it's happened so fast and I didn't know what to would do!"

"Professor, what happened?" asked Captain and Simoné at once. If it was Tintin, this was very seriously and his life means everything.

"Poor Tintin, he just fainted. You see, I was reading and he was writing in his book. I wanted to ask him something, I saw he just looked in the air and fainted!" told Professor Calculus anxiously and worried about for their young friend.

Captain, Professor and Simoné ran into the living room and saw something which made their blood freezing. Tintin lay on the floor and was unconscious. He looked pale and was quite cold when Simoné felt on his hand. Captain felt his pulse, he was still alive.

"He's still alive, but maybe he saw something which made he got an chock." said Simoné and wondered what Tintin saw for chocking. The ghosts of his lost family maybe? No, it must be something more, something dreadful which came lika an chock.

A few moments later was Tintin is his bed and was fast asleep. He doesn't seem to feel good and was mumbling about something. But they couldn't hear what he was talking about, he looked paralyzed with fear. Milou lay in the bed with Tintin, to make him feel safe. Captain sat on a chair besides the bed and watches his young friend who had once saved him from Karabodjan. Simoné, the other way, searched in every books to find something to clear. But without success, she was frustated.

"I don't understand! What could make this happened!" yelled Simoné angry and sat on floor. Captain looked at her, she looked crazy with the hair which stood out splayed in all directions and stared at the air.

"I know a thing, only someone can make him in chock" said she very slowly. She had probably an personally conflict in her wild heart.

"Who? Can you tell about that person?" asked Captain interested. Only one could make Tintin live in fear? It can't be one of their enemies from the adventures they had together. Tintin had never been afraind for someone before! If not...

"Redhair, you don't mean Tintin was beaten like an child? Answer me!"

"Yes, Captain." said Simoné very shaky and looked at Captain. She wasn't far from tears, the worst memory of Simoné and especially Tintin must be told now! "I couln't do anything to stop him...I was locked..."

Then she brust in tears and cried, in years Simoné wanted to talk with someone about this. But it must be someone she liked and she liked Captain lika an brother for her.

"Oh, Captain! You got to help Tintin! He was abused when he was only 13 years old!" cried Simoné and in that moment saw Captain her like an sister. He didn't care about he could be killed! The most important was Tintin's life and friendship! Tintin saved him from Karabodjan and now it was his turn to help Tintin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Hi! I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed to me! I don't want know about evil reviews, the you can walk through the exit door and never come back!

A specially thank to Velonica Sushi, my new friend! A extra big thanks to those had added this story in story alerts and favorites!

See forward to next chapter! See ya!


	5. Revenge at that boy!

Chapter 5: Revenge at that boy!

That nozy boy!

He could succeed if it wasn't for Tintin!

He waas so close, so close to be rewarded when he was smuggling opium. He had failed to smuggle diamonds in his youth and he was forced to leave the country after he escaped from the prison in that little village by the sea.

For what?

All this because of an 10-years old nozy boy.

If that family didn't put their noses in other's businesses, thay may had lived more.

He was just like his parents. That Jules Boncoer and his filthy detectiv wife!

He had always hated them. He never forget that woman's face and the nozy boy looked exactly like his mother.

Tintin Boncoer, right?

That time at Karabodjan, he could recongnise that face at many miles away. Tintin seemed to not recognise him, but he could lie to know more about his affairs. Then he escaped and met that alcoholic captain! He had worked so hard with lock in the alcoholic with whiskey and trick him.

Now he had enough with Tintin!

Then he met Rastapopoulos, he promised him big money to smuggle weapons at the Red Sea. He liked to smuggle illegal things like drugs, weapons and diamonds. He became captain at Ramona and one day he got three prisoners. One of them was the pilot Szut. He though he had completed his misson until he saw the the other two prisoners was that nozy boy Tintin and alcoholic Haddock.

Then he got the idea to seperate the three of them. Szut could come with them and the other two had lived too long enough. He can set an fire at the ship with all ammunition aboard and leave those two and the africans left. But this time failed again!

Then again with kidnapping of Laszlo Carreidas failed and he can't remember why it happened. They found themself away from that volcano island in a raft.

After that he had enough, he was going to USA for a better life. Starting everything from the beginning, without that Tintin and drunkard Haddock.

He worked as an mailman and often get chased by angry dogs. It couldn't be worse than be chased by an 23-years old boy. He had an good life and he met an new friend, Gervaise. An belgian who also like to smuggle illegal, just like himself. He hated also Tintin and had a plan to get rid of that boy, finally!

They was planning a trap for Tintin and this time he was going to death, once for all! They made the old castle Château du Mal to their headquarters and kidnapping every belgian journalist who was mixed in their businesses.

But one they they made an mistake, a young woman had follwed them to the island without noticing it. She seemed to be in Tintin's age and Gervaise recognise her as an friend to Tintin. Then she succeded to escape from the island to Belgium.

Now he knew her name, he got that file about another nozy person!

Simoné Coure.

Born 12th May 1930

No family, ophran.

Bloodtype AB

Red hair, blue eyes, small, 171 cm long, 59 kg.

It was everything he needed to know, soon. Very soon could he finally take revenge at that reporter kid.

He haven't forget their first meeting at all, in that stupid little village an night at midsummer and he was smuggling diamonds.

This man with evil in his whole soul was Allan Thompson.

Together with Gervaise, they was going to kill the last member of the Boncoer family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> This chapter is going to be short, sorry guys! But this chapter is based on Allan's point of view. I wanted to write about that, or that's no good story after all!

I'm also terribly sorry about this late updates, but I have so many school works and other stuff.

And to **Narnian Pirate **about your comment, I going to anwer it. Simoné Coure is extreme as a person, but that's because she had collected to many feeling and emotions in her heart. Tintin left their home as an early 13-years old boy and she forced him to leave, she had known his family since they was about three years old and Tintin was a bit weak like an child. In 10 years after Tintin disappeared she was worried, sad and other emotions was following her.

She don't know anything about her family because she never had one. But she know a lot about the Boncoer family.


	6. Calculus Secret Memories

Chapter 6: Calculus Secret Memories

It was night when Tintin awake again, it was a terrible dream he had. The worst was it was based on an real memory. He was in a dark and empty room. It was no windows and no light, only a door with many locks. He saw himself as a 10-year old boy and remembered how scared he was. He screamed always of fear, it was too horrible and painful to remember that.

It was dark in his room, the only light was from the moon which shone through the window. It was beautiful tonight. Tintin step up from his bed, he was very surprised to see he was wearing his pajamas.

_"I don't remember when I put my pajamas on? Maybe Captain..." _he though and then he didn't think more. His face was hotter and warming like fire, then he saw himself in the mirror at the wall. He was blushing red like ten tomatoes.

He walked out from his room, it was very quiet. No surprising, it was after all at the middle at night. This was like in an dream he had a long time ago, but the place was in an beautiful garden. The person in the dream wasn't himself, it was a very beautiful woman. She had long ginger hair, pearl white skin and sparkling emerald eyes.

_'It must had been my mother, I didn't look much my father or brother León.' _though Tintin and in that moment he understand. He was nearly an copy of his mother with an exception with the nose, it was from his father.

He was walking around the manor to places he didn't had been there before. Then suddenlly he relised that he had come to a place he never had seen before. It was an beautiful garden, it must be Calculus secret garden. In the moon light, it was a marvilous sight with all flowers. Tintin discovered an special flower which stood at an table in the middle of the garden. It was an pearl white flower which was ginger coloured inside and with light green pistils. It reminded of an lily, but it wasn't an lily. The flower looked almost like an star, but it seemed to be so beautiful and melancolic.

"I see that you had found my secret garden" said an soft voice behind Tintin, he turned around fast and saw who it was.

It was professor Calculus, himself, only in his white silk pajamas and green bathrobe.

"This flower is an memory of somone you remind you much, a very special person. She was after all, an extraordinary adventure-liking person." said Calculus.

"Who are you talking about, professor?" asked Tintin confused. Now this was odd and strange. How can an flower be a memory, especially of an woman?

Calculus had the eartrumpet from the moon journey and listened at Tintin's question.

"If you want to know, I had to tell you the whole story."

"I listen, I have all time in world." anwered Tintin, very curiously about the story.

"Well, listen carefully! This happened right after I was appointed to Professor..."

** February 1920**

The new assistance knocked softly at the door and waited for response.

"Yes, come in!" said the professor, it must be his new assistant who wrote that was arriving today.

He was very curious who this person could be. It could be anyone, this person seemed to be interesting. The door opened and Calculus turned around to greet his new assistent welcomed. It was an very young and pretty woman, she had ginger hair, pearl white skin and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, professor. My name's Madeleine Lilious and I'm your new assistent. It's a pleasure to meet you!" said the pretty woman and looked at the professor.

"No, no, the pleasure is mine. Welcome to my lab, miss Madeleine Lilious. I see forward to work you!" said Calculus and shooked her hand. "Well, we can start with..."

"Oh, look! It's snowing outside, it's a pretty sight! I'd knew it would snowing today!" exclaimed Madeleine, she was looking through the window. It was actually a pretty sight, the snowflings looked almost like cherry blossoms in springtime.

Calculus was stunned and surprised of this, no one had interupted him before. But he wasn't angry, instead the opposite. He knew at once that this was someone you had the luck to meet only once in the life or maybe never at all.

"May I ask you a question, professor? Because you know everything as an professor." said Madeleine excited and looked at Calculus with her green eyes, like two large emeralds.

"Well, just ask me!" answered Calculus, very happy over that she said he knows everything.

"After the snow melts, what becomes then?" asked Madeleine.

It was an simple question, he didn't understand why she asked a such easy question to him.

"It becomes water from melt snow, of course!" answered the professor, a bit confused that why in whole world she asked that.

"No, no and again no!" exclaimed Madeleine half annoyed and half amused. "The cherry blossoms going to bloom and it becomes spring time! I love the spring so much!" said she and smiled an such warm and kind smile.

In that moment Calculus felt like they would be more close friends, he would envy the lucky person who fall in love with this woman.

Four years was going fast and Calculus was happier that before. He and Madeleine had been very close friends, she was an wonderful person. She was very intelligent, kind, good in sports and was remarkable excellent to solve mysteries. It could be about opium smugglers, murders, gangsters and other dangerous people. She had worked with Calculus in four years, she had an little detective work. Today was 19th July, it had already been a year when Madeleine finished her work with him. Sometimes he missed her company, she was always funny and joked much with him.

Today Calculus was sitting in his lab and working with an new invention, bed in the wall. Madeleine would had though that was funny. A worker came in the lab and the professor took his eartrumpet again.

"The mail to you, professor!" said an male worker and gave him the mail. When he was gone, Calculus lokked at his mail. A hotel bill from Genevé (not surprising) and an letter from an colleague in Syldavia. It looked as usual, but realised an another letter. A pearl white letter with an picture of an lily. It stood: "To dear professor Cuthbert Calculus from your Madeleine Lilious".

Calculus opened the letter fast and read it, he hadn't heard something from her on a year. It must be something special she had to tell him.

"_Dear Cuthbert Calculus._

_I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you earlier before and I guess you're happy to read this letter from me. _

_I have special news to tell you and I pretty sure you going to like this, you had always seen me like an very close friend._

_I'm going to marry me with an wonderful man, Jules Boncoer and I want to invite you to our wedding 25__th__ July in the Catholic Church in Brussels. I would be very happy to see you there because I don't have many related in my family alive and you helped me so much at my time as your assistant. Later we going to have an feast at the Boncoer Mansion and it would be fun if you could come._

_See you there and I'm so longing to see you again._

_Yours sincerely, Madeleine Lilious (soon Madeleine Boncoer)._

It was really from Madeleine, she hadn't forgotten him after all. She was always so kind and thinking on people. So she was going to marry her with this Jules Boncoer, where has he heard that name before? It sound very familiar, maybe he had heard it on the radio in the news. Calculus checked the name in an book called "Famous surnames through the ages " and he checked every page after the name "Boncoer". At last he found the name, it an old name since the 16th century. Just like the name Haddock, someone called Antoine Boncoer, was on the the greatest historical ship called The Unicorn. So this Jules Boncoer could be the ancestor of Antoine Boncoer, Calculus felt he wanted to meet this Jules at the wedding. It seem like to be an interesting person.

Time jump

The wedding cermony was the most beautiful Calculus had ever seen, he had seen many weddings but this was extraordinary wonderful to be an wedding cermony. It wasn't in luxery like Calculus expected, it was simple and beautiful at once. Madeleine, Calculus couldn't find words for her, she looked like an angel in the dress. The angelic detective, Calculus had never felt so proud of his ex-assistent. He watched the lucky man, so that was Jules Boncoer! He was tall and brown-haired with an funny quiff which stood straight up in the air. He had dark blue eyes and looked very friendly. Madeleine who loved adventures more than anyone else, was so excited. This was the greatest adventure in her life she was going into. After the cermony, everyone was at the feast at Boncoer Mansion. Calculus and Madeleine sat at an bench in the garden and talked about different things.

"Tell me, dear Madeleine. If you not going to live here at this mansion, where shall you and Jules live?" asked Calculus confused. She had told that they where not staying at the mansion.

"In an cute and nice village by the sea, it's called Ville de Traversé. You can visit there on day, if you want to!" said she and smiled kindly. "I want my future children going to grown up in an exciting and nice home, it would be adventures for them every day and night!"

"Do you want children? Is that not too early to think about that? It's wonderful, but are you ready for that? And if you want children, what would you most likely to have?"

"Well, my dear Cuthbert. I want so deeply have children and I'm ready for that! It's like to share the adventure with some more whose I can love with all my heart. I would love to have two nice boys, I've already though about the names!" answered Madeleine cheerfully and beamed.

"Anyway, now you should meet Jules! He's an wonderful person and I'm sure you're going to be good friends!" said she and walked back to the feast and Calculus followed her, very curously about this Jules she had talked about so much. They saw him running to them and he doesn't seem to pleased with the reporters.

"Oh, my beautiful angel Madeleine! I've missed you when you talked with your friend, you got to save from reporters from _Paris Flash_! They chasing me because I'm an Boncoer!" said Jules and kissed her at her cheek. Then he blushed fast when he saw Calculus.

"Um, sorry! I didn't present myself, my name is Jules Boncoer! Nice to meet you!" said Jules to Calculus and they shook their's hands.

"Are you always so modest, mr Boncoer?" asked Calculus with amusement, he was really an such nice person to meet.

"Please, call me Jules! No, just when I meet new people." answered Jules and smiled.

"So, what do you work with?" asked Calculus, it was hard to see what an so modest person work with, which Calculus didn't normally have problem to see.

"Um, sorry! I didn't present myself, my name is Jules Boncoer! Nice to meet you!" said Jules to Calculus and they shook their's hands.

"Are you always so modest, mr Boncoer?" asked Calculus with amusement, he was really an such nice person to meet.

"Please, call me Jules! No, just when I meet new people." answered Jules and smiled.

"So, what do you work with?" asked Calculus, it was hard to see what an so modest person work with, which Calculus didn't normally have problem to see.

"I work at an university, it's not much teaching." answered Jules blushing, Madeleine just smiled to her husband.

"What do you teach?" said Calculus interested, Jules was an wonderful person like Madeleine had told him. He was very gentle and intelligent person, at an university!

Calculus felt like his dear friend Madeleine and her husband Jules would his closest friends for his whole life, but he didn't know soon he would be deaf in an tragic accident.

**26th April 1972, at the night**

Tintin gasped, the professor _knew_ his parents? He could never imagine this, it came like an shock for him. His mother who he had never the chance to met and his father who he loved more that anything else in the world!

Tintin stared at Calculus, very angry at himself. He was so naive and foolish like in his own childhood. He had known Calculus for maybe a few years and the truth about who he really was right here under his own nose!

_"Don't blame yourself, my Tintin! It's never a little boy's fault!_

His father always said that to him every time he felt useless and worthless, he always though when something goes wrong it's his fault!

He remembered back to his childhood, he knew what his father looked liked, his brother played pranks at him!

"W-what was she like? My...mother...?" asked Tintin, finally he will know.

"Bike? Why do you ask about an bike?" asked Calculus confused, then he remembered his eartrumphet and listened at Tintin's question which he repeated.

"Oh, I think you should wait to tomorrow. It's getting late now and after you fainted today, I don't want you hurted more!" said Calculus and the two friends headed to their bedrooms to sleep.

_Anyway, I will know more about my mother tomorrow and I should sleep, or I going to be an zoobie or what that's called!'_ though Tintin and crawled in his soft and warm bed to sleep.

It's was two o'clock at the night and that night he dreamed about his happily early childhood with his father, his brother and his friend Simoné, yet he hoped to one day to know the secret behind his family name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>I know this sound a bit strange, but I wanted so badly like this. I also like lilies, they're so beautiful flower so I choosed the surname Lilious. If you have questions, just ask me. But I would be happy if you reviewed a bit more than you does.


	7. The Story of Antoine Boncoer

Chapter 7: The story of Antoine Boncoer

**At the ship "The Unicorn, somewhere at the Carabbian**

I was running to my captain, Sir Francis Haddock. I must tell him, this was bad! I saw a pirate ship and I think I know who the ship belonged to. It must be Red Rackham's, it could not be anyone else here at the sea! I stood in front of the door to the captain's cabin. I svallowed nervously and knocked three times at the mahogny door. The captain always knew it was me when I knocked three times.

"Enter, _mon ami_!" I heard Sir Francis said inside, he sounded very cheerfully.

I opened the door and walked into the cabin. I collected some courage to speak, but no words came out.

"Is something wrong, my lad? You look a bit pale " asked Sir Francis worried for his mate. Then he got suddenly angry at something. "If someone of those jelly-fishes had treated you badly, they gonna pay for that! Mark my words on it and I'll do it!"

"Captain..." said I dangerously and stared at my captain, he was a very good captain and friend. But he had truely a hot temper.

"It's a pirate ship, they got an red flag! I think it's Red Rackham's ship and it's coming closer!" said I and collected some new courage.

"Let them come, then! B'cause we got a little surprise for old Red Rackham!"

**1972, Marlinspike Hall**

"Tintin! Lad, say something!"

It was the Captain, he could hear his voice filled with panic. It ached at his back head and his sight was blurred like in an fog.

"Oohh, my head! what's going on? Am I still dreaming?" asked Tintin with an strong pain at the head.

"You falled in the stairs, I though you was really hurt!" said Captain and helped Tintin up, something really fishing was going on with the boy.

"Captain, I have to tell you about the dream I had! It's important!" said Tintin and ran upstairs to his bedroom, the answer must be in an book. This was really mystical with him.

"Tintin, what's going on! I don't like this and that desert rat Allan is after you!" shouted Captain running after Tintin to the bedroom.

"Don't you think this is strange?" exclaimed Tintin annoyed and tired of he got to explain everything, but calmed down. "Belgian journalists disappears, Simoné turns up after 10 years, I faints, Calculus story about my parents and this dream! It's no coincidences! Someone wants me dead and I think I'm getting this little game!"

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Captain and pushed him up against the wall.

Tintin was shocked and gasped, did Captain know something about the Boncoer name? He must test him, it was the only chance to know the truth!

"I'm Tintin Boncoer and I wants to know the truth!" said he very slowly to Captain, then Captain showed an unknown expression. He let go of Tintin and stared at his youngest and best friend, he was shocked of the name "Boncoer".

"No, it's impossible. It can't be true..."

"What do you know about Boncoer, Captain? I've found something which can interest you."

Tintin walked to his room, both Milou and Captain followed him. They saw many books at his bed, some was new and only one looked old. Captain recognized it, it was his ancestor's journal.

"You didn't read the whole book to end, right?" asked Tintin and took up the book, then he watched at Captain very stricly.

"Well, actually..no!" answered Captain honestly, he could never lie to Tintin. And besides, best friends don't lie to each others!

"I though that, look at this!" said Tintin and showed him an picture in the book. Captain stared at the picture, he couldn't belive his eyes.

"Billion blistering barnacles in a thundering typhoon!" exclaimed Captain Haddock.

In the book it was an picture of Sir Francis Haddock, but he wasn't alone at the picture which must be painted before "The Unicorn" sailed to Barbados 1698. Sir Francis had his arm around an young man. The youngster must be First mate at the ship because he had an golden compass around the neck. But the young man looked exactly like Tintin; the quiff which stood right up in the air, same youthful appearance and the very same smile Tintin always have.

"This is Antoine Boncoer who was the First Mate at the ship "The Unicorn"! He's my ancestor, Captain." explained Tintin very proud and cheerfully.

Captain was shocked, everything gave him a shock today! It was only a miracle that Captain haven't got an heart-attack, only this lad could surprise him.

"I just know that your ancestor was killed in an fight in "the battle of Red Rackham!" said Captain and starting wonder if his ancestor survived, how did he succeed to escape "The Unicorn"?

"The answers is written in this book and soon we'll know the truth!" said Tintin and smiled his extraordinary smile which only came out when he got something on his mind, for example a very good plan like he always have.

**The battle at "The Unicorn, 1698**

"Then you have to kill me first!" said Francis Haddock quickly.

Red Rackham smiled an evil smirk and behind the red mask the evil and black eyes was sparkling. They wasn't like Antoine's kindly eyes and besides the youngster's eyes was green.

"No, not you first!" said the evil pirate. "You may not belive this but why don't we take your beloved mate's life first?

Francis Haddock paled deeply, his friend and mate Antoine Boncoer? That filthy shit-talking pirate from the hell was going to take the boy's life first! No, they can't do that! He was too young for this, he shouldn't even be here and fight!

Francis looked at his friend who was very pale and an fat and strong pirate had him captured with an sharp sword right under his throat. He knew Antoine would rather die than betray his captain.

"Don't tell him, Captain!" yelled Antoine to his captain, it was a brave and foolish thing to do.

"Silence, boy!" bellowed Red Rackham furiously, he had turned to the young Boncoer and was threatened him with an long and sharp sword.

"I don't think you have much to come with! I've expected more from you, but you just disappointing me, Red Rackham! You're a foul!" said Antoine brave, he didn't show any sign to be scared of the most feared pirate at the seven seas.

_"Can he really be so brave, the boy?"_ though Francis Haddock shocked and amused at the same time. Then he felt cold, the ectoplasm Red Rackham wasn't going to like this!

"Listen, boy! I had enough with your small ideas!" exploded Red Rackham, he was really angry because of an nozy boy. "You should had listen at your captain and stayed at the cabin, but no! Young idiotic Boncoer do whatever he wants, so take this little curse like an present from me!"

Red Rackham was smirking vicious and his evil black eyes behind the mask was filled with hate. Then everything happened so quickly before they could think or move. Red Rackham touched instantly on his chest and formed some kind of sign.

Then Antoine felt an burning pain, it was burning worse that fire. He gasped and yelped in the burning pain, he couldn't stand it. He was lying at the deck and twisting in pain. He looked at Francis Haddock who was very pale and frozen with fear.

"Sir Francis, don't tell the pirate! I'm fine!" shouted he very pale like snow and the green eyes was filled with both pain and loyality.

Then Red Rackham exploded with anger, he had enough with this play.

"Oh, you insolent little..." roared he and was wawing his sword to kill the boy.

"NO! Don't kill him! I'll tell you!" yelled Francis Haddock with panic, he didn't want to loose his friend. His first mate and best friend Antoine Boncoer, his life was more worth that all gold at the whole Earth.

Red Rackham smirked evil, it looked disgusting to be a pirate.

"Very well, Haddock! I see how it's going my way!"

Then he gave order to the pirates to take the gold, they hurried to the secret cargo hold that Red Rackham forced Francis Haddock to give direction to.

He knew Red Rackham would kill him anyway, but he did it mostly to save his friend's life and besides that filthy scum to pirate had given him an painful curse. It was the worst which could happened to him, he didn't even know what that curse is!

After the pirates took all the four hundred pounds of gold, jewels and other expensive items, Red Rackham gave order to kill every man at the ship "The Unicorn" and let them walk at the plank.

Every man except Sir Francis Haddock and the young Boncoer was killed that night , the captain was still tied to the mast and the first mate was tied in chains at the deck and had lost consciousness.

Red Rackham wanted to kill Francis Haddock self and let the boy die in plagues. At the dawn he would be hanged from the highest crude ridge, but the pirates didn't know a thing! Sir Francis was a Haddock and a Haddock had always an ace up his sleeve.

"Captain...save...yourself..." said a weak voice. It was Antoine, the curse had probably weakened all his energy and he could hardly move.

"It's...okay, I can...survive...without you...a while. It's...going to...be...alright..."

Then he fainted, the pirates had fallen asleep this warm night and the full moon shone brightly. Sir Francis Haddock _knew_ he must to save himself, the treasure _and_ the boy.

Mostly he wanted to save the boy's life, but he couldn't let Red Rackham win over him and take his ship and the big treasure aboard. He had made his plan finished and he knew what he must do before the sun rise again, he had exactly 6 hours to make it!

**Marlinspike Hall, Tintin's room 1972**

"Thundering typhoons, Tintin!" said Captain Haddock excited. "Don't stop reading like that, I want to hear the continuation!"

It wasn't what Captain usually say, but it was oblivious he didn't read the whole book from beginning to end. Besides it was very late at night, it was 01.00 at the night so it was actually a friday now.

"Look, Captain. It's late and and I don't think..." started Tintin very tired and yawned.

Then he stopped and fell straight into bed with a severe exhaustion as if it took all his energy he had.

"Just tired, let me sleep..." mumbled he and fell asleep in his bed.

The boy seemed to be very tired, no wonder. He always seem to be okay, he get hurt or been kidnapped. But he has always his kindly smile no matter what.

"Well, I know at least some more about you, lad!" said Captain och watched when Tintin sleep.

He know nothing, _nothing_ about his friend. Not a word about his parents, his family home, his childhood. Nothing! Maybe, maybe he don't have anything left in his past.

The only he had heard was about that Gervaise guy who works with the filthy rat Allan (may he rotten in hell!).

Simoné seem to be pretty worried for Tintin, after all they been together in their childhood. But Captain often wondering why didn't she talk about herself.

The name Boncoer, he though the ancestor of Tintin died against Red Rackham. But what is that horrible curse Red Rackham gave poor Antoine Boncoer?

But it was still incredible, their ancestors! Sir Francis Haddock and Antoine Boncoer was best friends, just like him and Tintin.

It's a strange name, Tintin. Maybe his parents though about something special for the name. Tintin was after all a very clever and special young man.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Sorry I keep so long, but I had nearly forgot this story at a while. So clumsy of me! Well, I though Tintin a least could have an ancestor. I think Antoine is such a beautiful name and it means 'highly priseworthing' and the surname Boncoer means 'pure heart'. If you didn't know this Tintin's name means the word 'nothing', León means 'lion' and Jules means 'youthful'. Madeleine means ' a woman from the village' and Simoné means 'be heard'. Oh, I love name meanings, especially when whole Tintin's family have something special to do.

The evil Gervaise's name mean 'spear' like an spear in the heart because he's very betrayal against his own family.

You don't know this but there's an third brother of Jules and Gervaise, Charles Boncoer and I working an new story which called "The Three Brothers of Boncoer". It's the story about family, love, courage and betrayal.

Oh, I can't wait until the Tintin movie releases at DVD. The realease date for Sweden is 28th March! Do I have to wait soo long!

Oh, Tintin! Can't you notice Simoné cares about you and it wasn't your fault? (I know, I'M HOPELESS!)

Sincerely yours, Lunan95


	8. Ready to leave for destiny

Chapter 8: Ready to leave for destiny

Tintin dreamed again, only this time he dreamed about his early childhood at the little village Pacifiq.

Actually his father told him he was born at some place called "Castle Sérénité ", but Tintin just knew the manor where he was born is destroyed in pieces. It happened when some organization was after Boncoer family and his youngest uncle Charles stayed when his told Jules to leave with his family. Charles had fought bravely like an lion aganist four members of the organization, but he lost his life when he defeated two and an member threw a sharp knife in his heart.

After that Jules had taken his family to the little house at Pacifiq where he wanted to raise his boys protected and safe. Tintins brother León was at his 6th year and Tintin was a month old. But 17 months later was their mother Madeleine killed. Gervaise was the murder, but the police couldn't find any trace after him. He had disappered, just the organization.

Tintin knew the name of the organization now, Organization Mortem. Mortem means "death" at latin, a dangerous organization whose members search for darkness and end of the light.

Tintin decided to investigate this Chateau du Mal a bit more, this was very fishy. He didn't know where the castle was, but he heard it was on a island. But is was not many islands at the cost of Belgium, except one.

Sunrise Islands.

The little islands at the sea by the village Pacifiq, the organization wouldn't dare to destroy his, León and Simonés island. The horrible though were haunting Tintin. He loved the islands, it was a part of his home.

It was still early at the morning, almost 8 o'clock. Tintin decided to let Milou sleep, he could handle this alone. He was already dressed and walked in the corridor of second floor where the bedrooms was located. First he looked at Captains room, he had threw the blanket away and snored.

"To attack! Boarding the ship!" mumbled Captain and smiled happily.

He dreamed of course about pirates and talking in sleep. Tintin smiled, Captain was always himself. No matter what, he wondered how he would react if Tintin told him about his dark past.

He closed the door and continued to the professor's room. It was always extraordinary there, so many things he had invented. And the large set of chemistry set. There was a big poster of the Periodic Table over his desk, a little model of the shark submarine and his latest inventation he still was working on: antidote to anti-alcoholic pills.

Yesterday when they had dinner the professor had told them he had many problems with the antidote, probably an secret ingredient he was missing.

The professor sleeped at his bed and had a very big alarm clock which was connected with wires at the floor. Tintin felt he maybe doesn't wanted to know what is was and how it worked.

The professor mumbled about molecyles, atoms and other formulas.

Next to the big clock was a photography of Calculus (he looked some years younger) and a beautiful woman. Both had white robes and was working at some chemicals. She had long wawy ginger hair, green eyes and a warm smile.

_"It's my mother!" _though Tintin amazed and excited. _"Of course, professor told me he knew my mother. Now I understand, I look exactly like her except my nose and quiff."_

He closed the door and came at last to the final bedroom. Simonés room.

He looked at the room, it seem to be nice. Her wardrobe was open, he could see all dresses she had. Calculus wanted so bad buy dresses to her, which she said it was no need. At last she had to accept because the professor said she had only one dress.

She sleeped in a four poster bed which was light pink. As if Tintin never had noticed it, he noticed she had grown up to a pretty woman at 20 years old. Last time he saw her was at the train station at the village Pacifiq, she was twelwe and he was thirteen years old.

Tintin sat in a chair next to the bed and watched her.

"I'm going home today!" said Tintin, he really meant it. He was going back to Pacifiq today, about an half an hour. 9 o'clock was the train leaving at Marlinspike Station, so he had a little time left before he leave.

"You know, I'm a bit scared to return. Maybe Gervaise is there and I don't know yet if I'm ready to face him. I'm back to dinner tonight, if someone didn't capture me first."

He decided his final words before he leave for the train. Where they could find him if he didn't return.

"Pacifiq and Sunrise Islands" he wrote in a bit paper and placed it at her desk.

_A half and hour later _

Tintin sat and waited for the train at Marlinspike Station, it should be here about one minute. He was wondering if the house was still there and if the police chief Sir Scanner and Father Andrews was there too. It would be nice to see them again, it was after all they who helped him to escape to Brussels.

He saw the train arriving, he felt bad for leave his friends here and he going straight for danger at his former home.

Captain, the professor, Nestor, Milou and Simoné.

They was so such a good friends, but he didn't wanted them to be hurt or the organization kill them. Nobody was going to die now, not anymore.

He must face his own fate he had fled from. His mother, León and his father lost their lives because of him. The was a reason or two. The first he knew about since he was a little boy, The Curse.

The Boncoers had been cursed since their ancestor Antoine Boncoer been horrible cursed by Red Rackham. Tintin didn't know exactly what the curse was, but he bet it was something awful and unforgivable.

One male member in every family was cursed with an single symbol, The χ-mark. Tintins father didn't had the mark, but his youngest brother Charles had it. He had his chance to escape when Organization Mortem came to Tintins birth place, but he stayed because Tintin and his family would have chance to live. He lost his life at the castle like his destiny.

When Tintin was little, his father forbid him only one thing: Never look at his back.

He had always a linen under his clothes. He didn't know why and what was so horrible with his back. The one day when he was 12 years old he decided to take a bath. He keept his promise, but the mirror revealed the secret.

He saw the χ-mark on his back. It looked horrible and made a feeling of it means he was going to die. He was scared and still so young. He remembered that he never took a bath that day, he sat at the floor and cried. He never cried loud, he was quiet and the tears ran. His father found him and understood what had happened. But he wasn't angry at Tintin, the opposite.

He gave his youngest son comfort and was with him all the night. He promised to protect him, Tintin had never felt so happy in his heart. He knew he father would keep his promise and protect him against danger. At least until he had grown up to a young man.

He knew no matter what happened, he father would always love him for the person he really are. The though made Tintin safe, even he left this time people he cared about and actually he loved them. Captain was always like a brother for him, like León was.


	9. Friends in the Heart

Chapter 9: Friends in the Heart!

**At Marlinspike Hall**

Archibald Haddock woke at the late morning some hours after Tintin had left, it seemed like he had slept well. But in the middle of his dream about "The Unicorn" and pirates, it changed to another dream. That other dream was strange, he remembered it so clear. A locket, a familliar harbor, a strange castle and...Tintin. Haddock didn't know why, but he had a feeling that his friend was in danger if he goes near that strange castle.

"_Oh, it's just a dream!"_ he though and tried to forget the dream. But Tintin had a dream about Chang survived in Tibet and it was true!

But what if Tintin really is in danger, like miss Simoné said to him that day Tintin fainted. He still didn't know why the boy fainted, Tintin said he didn't remember a thing why.

Flashback

"_It was like something interupted my memories and put me in deep sleep. How strange!"_ Tintin had said when woke up the next morning.

"_But that's impossible you fainted without some memory like why and how? And what do you mean about 'interupted memories and put you in deep sleep'? That's doesn't make any sense, lad." _he had answered.

"_I don't know, Captain. But as soon I cleared up some things, I'll tell you. That's a promise!"_

End of flashback!

Haddock was really worried for Tintin. He saved him from Karabodjan once and he didn't forgot that at a long time. Before they arrived back to Belgium, Haddock though Tintin would leave him alone. But he didn't instead he said:_ "Maybe you'll forget me, but promise to still be my friend!"_

Friend...

But Tintin was different, he didn't why. But it felt like they was brothers, Haddock felt sad when he though at that word.

Actually he had saved someone when he was at the sea in his youth, before he met Tintin.

It was for 16 years ago, he was still young, naive and bad-tempered. He didn't make it easy for Chester or Grandfather who was the captain at the ship "Destiny". They had arrived to the port of a little town (it was called something with peace). A week before they would sail to another destination (Liverpool), he saw four or five little boys chase a little lad.

The lad who was chased looked afraid and seemed to escape the other boys. Then the boys captured him and started to push him, hit him and tugged at his hair. Haddock had never felt such a anger rose inside him before. He ran to them, started to yell at the mean boys and protect the poor lad. The little lad was so grateful and kind, Haddock could see it at his emeral eyes. He had a funny hair colour, under the red cap he saw a little ginger hair. He remembered still the lads words after this long time after:

"_Thank you so much, Mr Seaman! You saved me, I'll never forget you!"_

Suddenly Haddock woke up from his deep thoughs by a voice calling him.

"Captain! Wake up quickly, this is a disaster!"

"Lass, what happened? Why are you so upset?" asked Haddock and was worried for her, it wa the first time he had seen her act like this.

"Tintin's..gone! He's vanished...like air! He's in danger!" she gasped after air and showed Haddock a piece of paper with the words "Sunrise Islands...Pacifiq".

**Later at afternoon**

Haddock sat in his chair in only his bath robe, just like when Calculus was kidnapped and they couldn't find him. Tintin was the only who understand him, they could talk about small and great things. He remembered one summer night they was outside, they sat at the grass and talked. They just talked and watched the beautiful fullmoon and the bright stars.

And now he was gone, he had to find him! But where is Tintin? Haddock didn't know anything, he refused to eat or sleep until he got any news about Tintin.

"_Captain?" _

He heard a familliar voice, Tintin? But he sound sad and afraid, it wasn't like him. Then he saw him, but Tintin looked as a little lad. He had still his white shirt with the blue sweater and instead for his plus fours, he had a pair of brown shorts. The white socks and brown shoes was also there. He looked so little, scared and confused. Haddock saw the little Tintin asking him something.

"_Who are you?"_

_"Do you remember your true heart? What's secrets do you hold?" _

"Captain! Wake up!"

It was Simoné who had woke him up from the dream.

"Any news?" yelled Captain hopefully, he wanted so badly hear something about Tintin. To hear they had found him and he was safe and sound!

"Yes, indeed! He got at an train to Pacifiq and some witnesses said they saw him disappeared into Chateau du Mal!"

"Chateau du Mal? He's mad, that dangerous for him! He'll never return!" exclaimed Haddock worried, the last thing he needed was Tintin vanish into that cursed fort at that godforsaken island!

"Don't worry, Captain! I'm going to get Tintin back home! I'll be back soon!" said Simoné calmed and turned to the door to walk out, but Haddock blocked her way and shut the door with an powerful BANG!

"Oh, no! You're not going anywhere, lass!** I'm** going to get him back here and **you're** staying right here!"

"NO! I won't let him go! He saved my life and it's my turn now! We'll go together and besides, what is Tintin for you?" yelled she angry, she looked very dangerous and it seemed like she was telling the truth.

"He. Is. MY BEST FRIEND!" yelled Haddock back, very furiously. Tintin was everything for him and this redhair dared question his feeling to Tintin?

"Calm down, Captain! We're going to save him now! We are friends, right?" said Simoné and took something from her pocket. It was a little star made from a tree and was painted lilac with shiny pearls. "Look, Tintin gave me this! A sign for our friendship! Do you have someone too?"

Captain Haddock took the star he got from Tintin when they came home from the adventure with Karabodjan. It was painted dark blue and had also shiny pearls.

"See, that's the proof! We are friends and we got to save him!" said Simoné and watched at the Captain.

"You're absloutly right, thundering typhoons! We're going to save the lad!"

**Meanwhile at Chateau du Mal, the highest prison tower**

The people in the village was scared for that castle Chateau du Mal, but they couldn't stop the young man who disappered into the haunting fort.

However, the was already two prisoners in the highest tower of the castle. One of them was a young Chinese man and the other was a older Estonian man.

Their names was Chang Chong-Jen and Piotr Skut and they was prisoners in the castle. They had been there in 2 months and yet they didn't know how this happened.

"How long had we been here?" asked Chang while he was looking through the window down to the little village. He wished the people there would contact the police soon.

"I dunno know. We could been two months, maybe?" said Skut, he lay on his bed with only a thin blanket and was staring at the roof.


End file.
